Darkseum the Black Magic Wizard
Darkseum the Black Magic Wizard, or just Darkseum, is a hero that uses black magic and other powers to pop bloons. He will shoot one fireball each 0.5 seconds, which only pop one layer and wouldn't work well against rushes. He costs 620 on Easy, 744 on Medium, 892 on Hard, and 1116 on Impoppable. The range is that of Striker Jones'. He can detect camos and also support Wizard Monkeys. Activated Abilities *Freeze Spell: Freezes all of the bloons, including MOAB Class Bloons (only BFB and weaker) on Darkseum's range, and lowers their defense a 20%. Cooldown lasts 20 seconds. *Wizard Support: All of the Wizard Monkeys attack as quick as a Super Monkey for only five seconds! Cooldown lasts 25 seconds. *Life Suction: Shoots an enormous blue and red ray into the strongest bloon on - screen and near bloons (MOAB Class Bloons are included) which stuns them until the ability is over or they're popped, and either drains 500 hp maximum from them or pops 1 layer each 0.1 seconds. The more HP obtained and layers popped, the more attack, speed and range Darkseum gains temporally. For approximately, 5 seconds. If enough power is obtained, his range can fill up the whole screen and destroy a rush of BADs in a few seconds. The cooldown for this power lasts from 30 seconds to 3 minutes based on how much power was obtained. Upgrade Levels *Level 1 - Darkseum shoots weak fireballs to the bloons. *Level 2 - The fireballs now cause an explosion, which pop two layers to the attacked bloon and also nearby bloons. *Level 3 - Unlocks Freeze Spell. *Level 4 - All Wizard Monkeys on screen shoot x/1/x fireballs. If they're already upgraded to have that, they will shoot two fireballs. *Level 5 - The explosions infect the bloons with venom. It acts like corrosive glue. *Level 6 - The fireball shooting speed is changed to 0.3 seconds. *Level 7 - All Wizard Monkeys on screen gain camo detection. *Level 8 - If Purple Bloons pass through Darkseum's range, they will be no longer immune to energy attacks. *Level 9 - Some of the explosions now stun the bloons for a short time. (Only one second.). *Level 10 - Unlocks Wizard Support. *Level 11 - Stun time is increased to two seconds. *Level 12 - The range is increased slightly. *Level 13 - The freeze spell now affects a bigger area. *Level 14 - Now all Wizard Monkeys attack just 10% faster. *Level 15 - The Wizard Support's cooldown is decreased by five seconds. Additionally, undead bloons and undead MOAB Class Bloons spawned by the x/x/4 and x/x/5 Wizard Monkeys get a 5% boost for speed and attack damage. *Level 16 - Unlocks Life Suction. *Level 17 - Does more damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. *Level 18 - Now all Wizard Monkeys attack 15% faster. (This is just 5 more than Level 14, not 15 percent more for speed.) *Level 19 - Freeze Spell now makes the bloons 20% weaker, although this increases the cooldown by ten seconds. *Level 20 - Freeze Spell affects the whole screen, and the cooldown is increased by another five seconds. In-game Quotes Upon being placed: *You have done well to choose me. *Greetings. When selecting him: *Hm? *Yes? *Hello. *Yeah? *What is the meaning of this? (when annoyed) *You should stop doing that now. (when annoyed) When leveling up: *I'm feeling fresh. *Power up. *Just what I needed. *That's great. *I like this feeling. *The bloons are going to regret this.. - Level 20 When M.O.A.B. Class Bloons appear: *M.O.A.B. incoming. - MOAB Appearance *The B.F.B. has appeared. - BFB Appearance *A Z.O.M.G. has appeared. - ZOMG Appearance *I hope all of you were prepared for this moment.. - BAD Appearance if there are other towers monkeys present *This is a major opponent for me.. - BAD Appearance if non-monkey towers are present, or simply alone *I don't.. understand.. - ANNIHILATE Appearance When popping a MOAB Class Bloon: *Heh. Good job. *Take that. When leaking a bloon: *That's a shame. *Do not let this happen again. Game over: *Not all of the hope is lost.. yet. Upon using the activated abilities: *Yes, stay right there. - Freeze Spell *Rise up, my people. - Wizard Support *''Do not hold back, you'll turn into my power boost. ''- Life Suction Category:Heroes